


Dani Phantom One Shots

by NightofFury121



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Danny Fenton, Female danny phantom, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Exactly as the title states.  Female Danny Fenton.  Requests open.  I hope you enjoy!  Also, I own nothing!
Relationships: Female Danny/ Male Sam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
> 
> A/N: I don't know how often this will be updated but I wrote this a while ago. I wrote this probably beginning of my senior year or before it started which wasn't too long ago but also still fairly far away. I hope you enjoy. Unedited. Requests open.

"FENTURD!" Dash shouts throughout the hallway. Of course, everyone turns but the odd thing is there was no Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, or Tucker Foley in sight. It was like all of them disappeared or something. That just wasn't right though, they couldn't be gone. Much less leave, it's not like the trio had any other family besides their parents that lived here or sister in Dani's case.

"Where the hell is she?" Dash shouts again.

"Maybe she finally got the clue that no one wanted her or her creepy friends here. Ooh yeah! She left, hopefully, she'll never come back!" Paulina squeals.

Once Paulina squeals and cheers soon the rest of the hallway starts cheering with her. Some people even go so far as to dancing around. Their cheering is interrupted when Lancer comes into the hallway.

Soon enough everyone in the entire school was talking about it. The trio usually are out sick at the same time but they also didn't show up for classes on Thursday or Friday. Today was Monday they should be better by now and Dani's parents always made her go to school no matter how sick she was. When Jazz came walking down the hall though everyone turned to look at her and ask her questions.

"Hey, beautiful got any idea where that sister of yours is?" Dash asks her.

"No clue, Danielle and her friends have been missing for a while now, my parents and I are actually relieved. It's nice not having to worry about a little sister who does absolutely nothing. They aren't at the Manson's or Foley's either."

"Do you think they got kidnapped?"

"Of course not, who'd want those three useless and pathetic sorry excuses of humans."

After Jazz says that the trio have been gone rumors started flying around the wazoo. It wasn't until third block that day that everyone found out the real reason. The TVs in the classroom's turned on simultaneously.

"Ah, there everyone is. They'll get to witness all that's about to happen," Vlad Plasmious says. Vlad Masters was revealed to be Vlad Plasmious during the disasteroid. Everyone was scared out of their wits and would do anything to save their world, even bow down to an evil man. When Vlad failed there was sadness in everyone but they were also secretly glad that they wouldn't have a supreme ruler. So when they saw Vlad on that tv and the trio in the background they knew something was up. At the same time, they knew that no one cared enough to do something. They all might want Vlad behind bars but they also wanted the trio gone more. At least that was how it was in Amity Park.

"Go screw yourself!" Dani shouts at him spitting.

"Gah, why you little brat!"

"You can call me a brat all you want Vlad but at least I have a family!"

"Oh, but you have much to lose, I don't. That's what makes you weak."

"Caring is not weakness!"

Vlad backhands her at that comment. "Keep quiet, I've had enough of your tongue."

"Now I want you to give me rule over the Ghost Zone before your little secret is spilled to the world."

"Hey, Technus, Skulker what's he giving you for doing this? Clearly, your freedom isn't as important as money or whatever he's offering you."

"He's not giving us anything you welp! He has my girlfriend and Technus' daughter," Skulker comments from off-screen.

"Well, why don't you help us escape and we can get your loved ones back."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that Welp."

"What's he threatening to do to them?"

"Destroy them."

"What device are you going to do to destroy them?"

"Remember this little device that your not parents created. Remember what it did to that poor ghost girl? That is what will happen to those other two ghosts."

"Vlad you should know by now that you always lose."

"You're wearing ghost resistant restraints."

"I'm also not who you think I am," Dani disappears and so does Sam and Tucker.

"What the-"

"You should also know that I have people everywhere that I can contact. While you may be recording this, the people watching can't see everything."

"The ghosts can all be bought and if they can't they can certainly be threatened. Everyone has something to protect even you. It's why you took so long, isn't it? You want to tell everyone how you only care about your friends or better yet the friends you say is your family. All three of you hate your biological family which is why you created this family. You were planning on leaving Amity forever in a few days. I guess I sped things up for you now you can permanently live in the Ghost Zone forever."

"You should really shut up Vlad."

"Before you leave you should really learn how to control that tongue of yours Danielle Fenton or should I say-" Vlad gets cut off and the camera gets shot by an ectoblast from someone either invisible or off-camera and what Vlad was saying gets cut off.

"What was he going to say?" Dash demands.

"Who like knows?" Paulina says.

"Alright people enough is enough finish the assignment before the end of class and then you can discuss whatever you want! If you don't complete and turn in the paper by the end of class it'll be an automatic zero!" Lancer yells at the class paying no mind to what just happened.

"Um, Mr. Lancer shouldn't we be worried about the freak trio?" Mikey asks shyly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine and even if they aren't good riddance. The three of them cause too much trouble for this town. Ever since they were born they've been burdens and curses to this whole town and when the three of them got together and became friends it got worse."

"What does that mean?" Paulina asks.

"It means that when Danielle was born on December 8th there was a huge snowstorm that trapped many people in their homes for days. When Samuel was born on July 5th there was a huge heatwave and a few people even died. On the day Tucker was born on August 9th there was a huge tornado that swept away many homes."

That was when the door slammed open and three bodies entered and they all looked bloody and bruised.

"You know it's really rude to talk about people behind their backs," Tucker says.

"On the days that we were born all of those things that happened were all coincidences. On the day Dash was born there was a huge rainstorm and on the day that Paulina was born there was a fire in one of the hospital wings," Sam tells him.

"What are you three even doing here? Didn't you just get kidnapped by the old mayor?" Lancer asks them.

"Of course Vlad would be stupid enough to do something like that, besides we all know that if the three of us miss any more school we might not be allowed to graduate."

"We all know that everyone in this town wants us out as soon as possible. No one would want us to get held back another year, " Tucker comments.

"Whatever just take your seats, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Lance continues to drone on and on and everyone gets distracted by other things.

No one ever mentioned the kidnap thing again and just played it off as some trick or a figment of their imaginations. Even the trio's parents never mentioned it.

To them it was as if nothing ever happened. The trio also acted like nothing happened so there was no proof that it happened, the cameras didn't record, it was a live stream so no one would ever find evidence of it again.

End.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio attend their high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
> 
> A/N: I wrote this about the same time as the other one and I have quite a few in the works, some I need to get my inspiration back and others I might end up deleting. Hope you enjoy!

High school is usually the worst of someone's life but it can also be good. For those who get bullied, it would be the worst time in life but things would get better. For those who did the bullying, it usually meant that those were the best parts of high school, being the top dogs. For those who are the top dogs though their life after high school just goes down the drain.

Take Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez now Paulina Baxter for example. Paulina always wanted to be a model and Dash wanted to play for the NFL, instead, they're living off of their trust funds, which are almost gone. Paulina had gotten pregnant with Dash's child at the end of their senior year and Dash married her more out of obligation than anything else. Paulina had gained a lot of weight from her pregnancy and her stretch marks were so horrible that no model agency would take her. Dash, on the other hand, was weighed down by the baby and his new wife so he couldn't even make it past college and he didn't make the team for college, how was he supposed to make it pro?

The two of them had to get commoner jobs as they called it, Dash worked at the Nasty Burger of all places and another job and Paulina as of current was a stay at home mom of their five-year-old, three-year-old, and eventually, their child that is on the way. Dash had to drop out of college so he could make money for his family. Paulina was 120 pounds in high school but after having a child she gained ten pounds and after the second she gained twenty, she was now 150 pounds. Dash had also gone out of shape and gained a beer gut. Dash was 180 in high school but after that, his weight came up to 220.

Right now the two of them were getting ready for their five-year high school reunion. They hadn't been in contact with anyone from their high school since they graduated. The good thing is, no one knew what kind of state they were in so Paulina and Dash both put on their fanciest outfits and they would fake it till they made it. Paulina might not be a model but she could easily say that she became a fashion designer instead and that was fine for her to have added the extra pounds and Dash could easily say that he became a lawyer or some other profession that made a lot of money. The thing is that everyone would believe them too because they were the best couple in their school and the most popular. To everyone in the school they were goals for everything and were pretty much worshipped.

They had a high schooler babysit their kids while they went to the reunion. They had arrived at the school in no time and showed up fashionably late. Of course, they had to show up fashionably late it would make them look even more important. It looked like everyone was already there so when Dash and Paulina heavily pregnant entered the room all eyes were on them.

"Paulina is that you?" A girl who looked like Star asks coming up to the two of them.

"Star, I haven't seen you since high school it's so nice to see you!" Paulina says.

"So you and Dash got busy I heard, about to have three children, wow. I still haven't managed to convince Kwan to have kids yet but I can feel he's about to break soon."

"That's good, who else is here?"

"Almost everyone, the trio are the only people who aren't here. Everyone else is here though, which is good because the trio can't ruin anything. So what have you been up to?"

"I became a model after high school and after I got fed up with all of the designers I just started making my own things. I manage to make lots of money from that, Dashy here became a lawyer because it was safer and he wanted to be there for the kids."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm sure Dash wants to go see Kwan, so let's go."

"So who else married who?"

"Well Valerie married some rich guy from Kentucky, Mikey runs his own company and is making millions from that but he's still a bachelor, Nathan and Lester work for Mikey and the two of them ended up marrying two girls from Florida, a lot of the other A-Listers are either married and have crappy jobs, unhappily married, divorced and unemployed and a few other things. It's sad really, all of the losers got it better than we did."

"What do you and Kwan do?"

"Kwan took over his father's company and I help Kwan every once in a while but I'm really there for emotional support."

"So does anyone even know what the trio do? Did they get the short end of the stick as well? I hope their lives are miserable."

"You aren't the only ones, the trio deserves the worst in life, everyone here can agree on that. No one wants them to have a happy ending, they are freaks who deserve to die."

"Well that isn't very nice is it?" Dani says entering the room with Sam and Tucker on either side of her and a baby on her hip.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Sam tells her.

"Oh, boo-hoo Sam. You can suck it up we haven't been back here since we graduated. Besides, maybe some of them at least changed, The least we could do is show these people how much they didn't affect our lives."

"I highly doubt any of them have changed."

"Com on Tucker, who do you agree with?"

"I'm not getting in your lover's quarrel."

"It's not a quarrel, gosh the two of you are impossible."

The three of them start bickering some more and people stop watching them. Valerie and her husband approach them and by the looks of it, she's not at all happy. She and her husband give the three of them nasty looks.

"Let's go see what Valerie is saying to them," Star suggests.

"I can't believe that you brought a baby here! It's got to be Sam's by the looks of it are you going to have Tucker's next?"

"Hey, Valerie! How's it going? Oh, you know me I'm just fine, thanks for asking Val. If you haven't noticed the three of us aren't married as for the baby, you would know that Jazz and her husband died in a car crash last year and that I'm taking care of their child."

"Weren't you and Sam a thing in high school?"

"No, you would have known that the three of us aren't really fond of dating, everyone here still probably thinks that we're the losers. Everyone is just too blind to see that the people in this room who were treated the worst are the ones who are the most powerful and successful. If anyone in this room even picked up a newspaper or watched the news once they would know that all of us are successful business owners. You would know that Sam is a billionaire, Tucker in close second, and then me. Sam took over his family's business and just built his wealth from there, Tucker started creating his own tech, and I-"

Dani is cut off by her ghost sense going off.

"I have to go, I'll be back."

"You just got here, scared that your lies will reveal you?"

Dani glares at her and runs off handing Jazz's child to Sam.

"Valerie, how exactly did you meet your millionaire husband?" Sam asks glaring.

"We met online, and he's a vice president in a booming tech company called Ghosts Got Your Gadgets."

"Who is the CEO or the owner of the company may I ask?"

"I don't know no one's ever met him."

"Well, it's nice to know that my vice president treats people this way. By the way, you're fired, I expect all of your things out of the office on Monday."

"You can't possibly be the CEO there!" Valerie's husband says.

"Oh trust me, I'll be there on Monday to make sure everything is gone. I'll make sure that Mandy that assistant of yours that you've been hooking up with takes your spot."

"She isn't even that experienced, you can't let her take that spot!"

"What does he mean hooking up?" Valerie asks her husband while dragging him out of the cafeteria. At the same time, Dani returns and takes the baby back.

"Who was it?" Sam asks.

"Skulker and Poindexter, Vlad's back and is causing trouble, I say it's time to leave."

"Vlad? As in Vlad Plasmious?" Paulina asks.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving."

"Wait, you can't just leave, you can't just drop a bomb and say that Vlad Plasmious is back and then leave."

"Paulina, don't make a scene!" Dani hisses.

"Vlad Plasmious is back!" Star yells getting everyone's attention and people start to swarm them. Paulina and Star and when the trio tries to leave Paulina and Star say that they have the details.

"Paulina and Star misheard us," Sam tries but the people just back them into a wall.

"Look over there!" Dani shouts pointing on the opposite side and everyone looks. In that time Dani turns Sam, Tucker, the baby, and herself invisible. When everyone looks to there spots they're just wondering where they went.

"What just happened?" Paulina asks.

"Who knows," Star replies.

The festivities go back to normal and the trio doesn't show up the rest of the night. Everyone from then on decided to do a little research on the trio and catch up on what they're up to. No one knows what to think. Vlad Plasmious aka Vlad Masters had revealed himself during the disasteroid incident to gain total power. He failed and Dani Phantom saved the day, Vlad had reveled that Dani Phantom was half-ghost but no one had figured it out and Vlad didn't give a name.

It was something no one in Amity would ever figure out because they were too blind to see it. They were oblivious to everything. Everyone still assumes that Dani Phantom was a popular person because who else could do such amazing feats. That was Amity Park for you. The rest of the reunion was spent in relative peace and the trio easily took Vlad down in the Ghost Zone.

After defeating Vlad the trio went to Phantom's Keep they put down the baby. The baby who was actually Sam and Dani's baby not Jazz's. It was true that Jazz had died in a car accident with her husband but the two of them didn't have any children. The trio had once again successfully lied to Amity and their graduating class. They could have told the truth about the baby and about the relationship between Sam and Dani but then they would say Tucker was also in their relationship and it just made things complicated. Amity didn't need to know everything, Lord knows that by tomorrow everyone will be talking about the little stunt they pulled and how much information they gave. Which was the truth, Sam took over the family business, Tucker created his own business where he designs and sells all sorts of tech, including some ghost protection devices, not guns or any weapons just things like the specter deflectors except a much better product and more fashionable and it doesn't affect Dani at all.

Amity would never know the trio like they know themselves, even Jazz would never know them. Dani and Jazz were never close and Jazz was even part of the reason Dani got bullied. It wasn't fun but Jazz worked as a cover sometimes because of how oblivious she was to her younger sister. Even after her death, she gave the trio excuses. That was about the only good thing Jazz was for and still is. At least now the trio could finally be happy together as friends forever and more. They were more family than friends now, not that anyone but them had to know that.

End.


End file.
